gyaku_no_sekaifandomcom-20200214-history
Senshi Kenma
"I've said it before and I'll say it again, what a wierdo" - Shiori Senshi Kenma is the first spirit to appear. Due to Shiori not knowing what a spirit is yet he is not at first known to be a spirit and only reveals it later on. He is the only spirit who doesnt get sealed after having a date with Shiori. Summary: Senshi Kenma met Shiori Itsuka in the town centre when she bumped into him while shopping and instantly he got interested in her kindness towards him and started stalking her for his entertainment Senshi used to have a significant other called katyusha who got killed by the AST and he wants to take revenge and destroy the AST while aslo having a semi peaceful life. Apperance is very straigh forward. he has dark brown hair. His eyes are a cyan blue but the left one turns red when he goes into zofkiel mode. He has a pocket watch.The positions of the clock hands represent his remaining "time" and is usually kept secure in his pocket. The Purple Hat and his white, brown patched jacket are the only clothing which are not changeable as they are seperate from him and not part of him. His apperance makes him look laid back and kind of fancy. Senshi's height is stated to be 170cm exculuding his hat. Personality Senshi is a person whos character is not really set in stone as he behaved differently depending on his opinion on the person. He possesses a dislike of humanity because he sees them as inferior to him. He is capable of putting on the facade of an innocent , adventorous young boy when he needs to. This skill is shown when interacting with the millitary on parades. However under that mask lies a mad man prone to showing no emotion and no regard for human life viewing them as an economic resource who he can kill whenever he need some spare cash. In hindisght Senshi posses some degree of innocence that his trauma has not entirely ruined he has a soft spot for soldiers and small animals. He frequently feeds stray cats and killed multiple people who disrespected veterans in a way that would resemble the battlefield. He also appeared to have some desire for a normal life as Shiori was almost succeful at sealing him on the date before the true Senshi interrupted and shot him. However, despite the fact he doesnt kill without a reason and his trauma cauing most of his behaviors, Senshi doesnt think of himself as a moral person and even appears to hate being called one. When Jay stated that Senshi cheats and he is the living embodiment of cheating he thanked him. He always judges Jay for being too nice and when Someone called him a "nice lad" his initial response was to assasinate him later on and steal all their money His ability to Summon Clones of Himself from other timelines adds more complexity to his character. The clones are him and have the same memories , goals, fears and obsessions. It is also true that some versions of him can be different with one of his clones being open to being sealed and another forgiving the AST and refusing to harm them. He holds his emotions in and doesnt let them out the only emotions he expresses are happiness pride and rarely anger he does this very well as even whenever he dies he chooses to smile or mock the victor. the only time sadness came out was when his 6 years collection of glass shards was shattered by Jay. Relationships Shiori: Senshi met shiori in the town centre where he spends most of his time and immidiately got interested in her as she was the first person. who actually was nice to him and she gave him a entertaining preformance and they were just friends until he revealed he was a spirit and after that she constantly is trying to seal him but he always out smarts her and he doesnt want to harm her as he finds her entertaining but once he lost his house and had to move in to shiori's house he only then felt oblidged to help her in her tasks Jay: Senshi met Jay when Shiori and Jay were on a date and at first he was a bit friendly but after Jays constant shouting and unlimited energy he started disliking him and after having a fight Jay has made it his goal to defeat Senshi. Senshi enjoys annoying him. Kuma: Senshi properly met kuma when he and shiori were going shopping and found much plesure in scaring him with zofkiel but has no intention to harm him AST: He hates the AST and everyone involved Shiori has to put effort in stopping him from killing any of his friends involved in the organisation Katyusha: Katyusha is what cause senshi his emotional supression and was Senshis significant other before she got killed by the AST Nikato: Senshi sees Nikato as someone who he isnt superior to and this is the only character he has such views on. Senshi sees Nikato as a rival who he tries to beat but is never able to eventually they become somewhat friends after Senshi stopped being bothered about the fact there is someone stronger to him. Kamori: Shiori is the only thing stopping Senshi from absolutely murdering Kamori. He has a deep hate for anyone assosiated with the AST History Senshi was always a spirit but started out very emotional and dependent on others he was 'created' in the szczecin spacial quake where he spent most of his time running away from the DEM. He eventually got to saratov a city in russia which is so remote that the AST didnt bother looking there. The first year he was there he was seen as a hero of the city as he used his powers to help the people there and after a while he met a girl called katyusha who took him into her house after discovering he was homeless they evetually fell in love and continued to be happy. Until one day one member of the police reported him to the government, while he was fighting the AST katyusha was killed . he later escaped to helsinki, finland, where the AST was scared to comfront him helsinking was where he discovered his love for alchocolic drinks and spent most of his time drunk slowly learining how to supress his emotions as he blamed them for katyusha's death and once learning the AST was scared of him he gained his superioity complex. Then he went straigh to London where he gained his love for the millitary as he saw the sheer power of the British Airforce then the DEM captured him and sent him to northern australia for research but he quickly escaped to Japan where the witnessed the events 5 years before the story started and got his interest in other spirits and after 5 years met Shiori Itsuka in the town centre Trivia * Senshi can play the piano * Senhi's only goal before katyusha died was to become a soldier * Senshi can speak russian fluently Quotes (to himself)"Annoying how I have to be nice to get what i want without the AST noticing" (to Shiori)"My name is Senshi, I shall watch you now" (to Jay)"I use my greater inteligence to make you see what you did wrong but you just persist even though it makes no sense anymore" (to Kamori) "what can you possibly do to end a person like me?" Themes Category:Male